


Starry Date

by fairyalchemist



Series: Tumblr Prompt Galore [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, mini stories, nalufluffweek2016, starry date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyalchemist/pseuds/fairyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Natsu and Lucy have been friends for a long time but all that changes with a single text. Or rather, a storm of texts Natsu sends Lucy one Friday Night. After finally deciding on a date, they go to the observatory to look at the stars.<br/>A/N: It get mature-ish toward the third leg, so just a warning. Happy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Date

**Author's Note:**

> Made for NALU Fluff Week 2k16  
> Universe: Modern AU  
> Setting: College  
> Pairing: Nalu (Natsu/Lucy)  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: T/M?

**Natsu: Do you want to go out?**

**Lucy: Go out? Like what?**

Lucy’s heart skipped a beat as she thought about the implications of that small six word question. Was he asking her as a friend or something else? She was growing nervous, her palms became sweaty and damp. She almost didn’t want to see his response as her cell phone buzzed.

**N: I dunnoooo….**

Was he being serious right now?! She huffed under her breath, _typical Natsu._ He was always acting so strange and indecisive around her and it made her wonder about where they stood in their relationship. Did he like her in _that_ way or not? He was so frustrating to be around sometimes, it was exhausting just thinking about it. There were times when she would see something in his eyes that would make her heart skip a beat. But there were other times he would be so aloof around her it would hurt and anger her.

She took a deep calming breath and paused for a moment, thinking about what to tell him, whether she even _wanted_ to tell him how she really felt about him.

Deciding to let it simmer for a bit in her mind, she threw her cell on her bed and went to take a shower to clear her thoughts, she figured she would eventually tell him how she felt … _someday_.

After showering, she made her way to her small closet and put her pajamas on. They were her favorite soft constellation pajamas, the pair she used to comfort her and reassure that everything would turn out fine. Finally feeling relaxed and refreshed, she sat on her bed, brushed her damp hair and checked her cell phone.

_Twenty missed calls…_

_FIFTY TEXTS!_

_OH MY GOSH!_

Her eyes widened as she scrolled down the notifications on her screen… ****

**N: Lucy, I need to tell you…**

**N: Lucyyy**

**N: Luce!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**N: Where did you go?????**

****Levi: Hey girl! Hope all is good, I’m going to be staying over Gajeel’s tonight, so I’ll see you tomorrow :)**  
**

**N: THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT, LUCE!!!!!!! >.<**

**N: I’M CALLING YOU RIGHT NOW!**

**N: ANSWER THE PHONE, WOMAN!**

**N: ARE YOU HURT? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?**

**N: JUST TELL ME THEIR NAME AND I’LL KICK THEIR ASS FOR YOU**

**Notification: Someone like your post! Click to view more!**

**N: LUCY answer meeeee!!!!!!**

**N: LUCY!!!! D:**

**N: I’ve called you like a hundred times, I’m getting worried**

**You missed 20 calls from NATSU (the demon)**

**N:  I’M GOING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON’T ANSWER THIS CALL TO CHECK IF YOU’RE OKAY**

Lucy’s hands shook as she laughed out loud, tears in her eyes, while she struggled to answer her vibrating cell. “Hello?!” She laughed hysterically through the phone, hoping he wouldn’t read it the wrong way. Having Natsu go batshit crazy while she was in the shower was definitely not how she thought her Friday night would end up being like. “Natsu…” She struggled to compose herself, her voice sounded strained and breathless. She choked on her own spit and tried to cough it out. “Uhhh–”

“Are you okay, Luce?” He sounded worried and out of breath. “Did something happen to you? Why are you crying? Dammit!” He screamed at someone on the other side and then came back. “I’ll be right there, don’t move!”

“Natsu!” She finally gained a small sense of composure. “I’m fine, I was just taking a shower,” she reassured him through her voice, making sure she let him know she wasn’t in any danger. No need to have a crazy Natsu stomping across campus just to find out he couldn’t kick anyone’s ass one he reached her dorm. “Okay, I’ll visit you anyway.”

“What?! Wai—”

“Leave your window open for me, okay?”

“Dammit Natsu! I’m really not in the mood right no–”

“Please, Luce. It’s important.”

Lucy bit her tongue. He sounded sincere and desperate, something she rarely got to see in his contained veneer. She became curious as to what exactly he wanted to visit her tonight for. The last time he had sneaked in so late at night, he had been troubled by something and had invited himself to play video games with her. Without thinking about it, she had opened the window and let him inside her bedroom, they had played video games until morning. Boys weren’t allowed so late in the dorms but she hadn’t cared after seeing his concerned face that day.

“Okay…” She whispered to him, as she unlocked her window, her heartbeat grew rapid with anticipation. “You can come…”

She sat on her bed, unsure of what to do to pass the time. She debated turning her system on or watching a show but it didn’t take long after the call for his pink hair to pop out of the window. Unable to move from where she sat, she looked at him as he slowly opened the window and made his way inside.

Forgetting to breathe, she looked at his profile and drank him in. He looked _different._ Like he had grown overnight from an immature boy to a confident man but she knew it was just her imagination. It was a cold night, he was wearing his scarf and warm clothes and she wanted to feel his warmth under her touch.  

“Luce…” He made his way to the bed and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. “I’ve been such an idiot. I don’t know what’s gotten over me but I can’t stop thinking about _what if,_ you know? What if something happens and I’ll never get the chance to tell you? What if you move away or something? Or what if some asshole catches your attention and I’m pushed to the side? What if I never get that chance? What if I really do feel that way? What if I want the chance to be more than just friends?”

Lucy’s eyes widened as she thought of something to say but her throat constricted, her eyes turned an embarrassing amount of teary and and her brain went blank as he kissed her hand.

“Would you go out with me, Luce?” He looked at her, the dim lights of the lamps in her room made him look so enticing, she was scared of where her thoughts might lead them.

“Oh, Natsu…” she cupped his cheek with one hand, “You’re such an idiot!” She lightly punched his shoulder with the other hand and then grabbed his scarf to pull him toward her. “Of course I’ll go out with you, idiot!” Her hands fisted in his hair as she kissed him with all her strength, laughing at the night’s turn of events. He joined her on the bed and they explored each other for a while. She let go of him, feeling hot and breathless, she could tell their kissing had become too hot even for him.

Natsu looked at her and gave her a wicked smile. “I would love nothing more than making love to you right now, Luce. But we need to go on a date first before I give you my honor.”

Lucy giggled as he got off her bed and gave her a few light kisses. “Where do you want to go?” She asked him as a few places came to mind.

“I’ll text you, okay? I have to go help Gray with…uuuhhh… _something._ He kinda didn’t want me to tell you what it was buuuuut—” He made his way to the window and laughed. “He was watching some show the other day where they make crazy cakes and he got this hilarious idea to make Juvia a light up waterfall cake—” He guffawed, struggling to catch his breath, tears ran down his cheeks. “–for their anniversary. Oh my—ahaha! He thought I was a good person to ask, can you believe it? Are you fucking serious! I’m only good for–”

“Eating them,” Lucy finished his sentence, giggle a bit and then narrowed her eyes at him. “You better not sabotage him, Natsu! You know what? I’ll have to ask Gajeel to help him out now that I know…”

“He’s already helping him, don’t worry, I was just playing with you. I won’t eat the cake. I promise,” he winked at her before disappearing through the window. “Check your phone,” he whispered a few seconds later as he slid the window closed and then he left.

**N: Can’t wait for our first date ;)**

**~~x~~X~~x~~X~~x~~x~~X~~x~~X~~x~~**

Who knew that picking the place for a date would be such a chore? After debating for hours through text–because Natsu couldn’t make up his mind where he wanted to go–Lucy had put her foot down and forced him to agree to meet up at the observatory. This was their first official date and as college students, there weren’t many free things to do in the city. It had come down to either the observatory or the beach, and she sorta secretly hated the sand, it got _everywhere_ and life was definitely not sexy when that happened.

Besides, she only been to the observatory once for a field trip in middle school, and had always wanted to go again since then. Maybe Natsu would love it once he was there. At least, she hoped he would, since he _was_ an Astronomy major and loved anything that had to do with burning hot spheres of fire.

She told him to meet up at her place at three the next day since the best times to go were a few hours before sunset. They would Uber it there and back. Though it wasn’t terribly far, it was inconvenient to reach since it was at the top of a really high hill. If they had patience and time, they could theoretically take a few buses there, but patience was not in Natsu’s vocabulary at the moment.

**N: I’ll be there in two minutes**

**L: Okay, you better knock on the door**

**N: But I like the window ;)**

**L: Don’t you even think about it!!!!!!!**

**N: Oops I thought about it, what are you gonna do to me?**

**L: It’s too early to flirty text me, you demon!**

**N: What?! :( But it’s late, it’s already 3**

**L: And you’re gonna be late**

**N: oooooh! Do I get punished?**

**L: You’re spending too much time with Virgo, I’m gonna tell her to stop being a bad influence on you**

**N: Nooo, she’s my best partner in the video game ;)**

**L: Are you trying to irritate me before our first date?!**

**N: Nooo…… I just like to see the fire in your eyes ;)**

A moment later, a knock came through her door and Lucy opened it to see Natsu carrying a bouquet of different colored flowers and a box of her favorite chocolate.

“Happy first date,” he gave her the gifts as he lightly kissed her. “Do you want to eat some chocolates right now?” His puppy dog eyes almost didn’t work on her. _Almost_. But she was craving chocolate like crazy and she opened the box like a starving college student that she was. She put her gifts on her desk and she popped a chocolate in her mouth.

“Mmmmm,” she moaned as the chocolate melted in her mouth, her tongue swirled it around and the caramel filling melted too.

Natsu grabbed her sides as he leaned to her, giving her a light kiss that turned deep and thrilling. He had popped a chocolate in his mouth too and as they kissed, she could taste him and the chocolate he had eaten. He moaned against her skin as he brought her closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her back up and down, making her melt against him, like she was made of chocolate too.

A ring from her cell phone cut their kiss short as she jumped away from him and ran to get her purse. “You have everything you need, right?” The notification was for their car and she had a couple minutes to get to it.

“Yep,” he said as he walked outside to wait for her.

She ran to put her flowers in her Star Wars mug full of water and grabbed the chocolates. “Let’s go,” she grabbed his hand as they ran to their ride.  

Less than thirty minutes later—twenty minutes after they had finished the chocolates between them in the car—they arrived at the observatory. She gasped as they walked toward the domed building, a big vast area full of grass and a big obelisk in the center. Memories of her childhood flashed before her, the wonder she had experience then came back as she experienced it anew.

“It’s so beautiful,” she looked in awe at her surroundings, excitement electrified her senses.  

“Isn’t it?” He smiled at her and she blushed, realizing he wasn’t talking of the building at all. “Want to check out the tesla coil?” His eyes brightened as he squeezed her hand. “It’s so cool, you have to see it!”

“You’ve been here before?” She almost groaned as she realized he probably came here all the time, she hoped he wouldn’t get bored.

“Of course I have, what kind of Astronomy major would I be if I’ve never visited before?” He squeezed her hand. “I love this place. It was what got me interested in the stars in the first place, Luce.”

She giggled at him. “You’d be a terrible one,” she said as relief spread through her as he yanked her toward the entrance.

**~~x~~X~~x~~X~~x~~x~~X~~x~~X~~x~~**

After a few hours of seeing the Tesla Coil, the planetarium, and the various other exhibits in the observatory, Lucy convinced Natsu to go outside for a breath of fresh air. It had gotten darker, the sun had already set and the stars were beginning to shine.

They made their way down to an area that overlooked the city and she gasped at the view. There was a haze in the city, whether it was smog or not, she didn’t care as she saw the lights from the cars dance and move around. A helicopter hovered for a moment near them and then zoomed past and the lights of the airplanes looked like comets moving through the sky. People wandered around behind them, looking at the view and going to look for more things to do.

Lucy was just completely mesmerized by it all, she took a deep breath, the fresh air at this altitude made her lungs feel good. Natsu walked beside her. She could tell he was admiring the view as much as she was. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

They spent a while just looking up at the stars, admiring how they twinkled brightly, nothing like they did down below in the city.

Natsu broke their silence first. “Y’know, Luce?”

“Hmm?”

He moved to hug her from behind, enveloping her with his warmth. He grabbed her tightly with one hand as he lightly pushed her hair to one side and lick her earlobe. She sucked in her breath, trying not to moan in pleasure from his teasing. “This is the best first date I’ve ever had,” he whispered, his voice sultry and smooth, gave her shivers.

She chuckled nervously. “This isn’t your first date, liar.”

“It is.”

“What?”

“Do I look like I’m lying?” He suckled on a spot on her neck and his hands roamed around her, going to places that made her mind go blank.

“I can’t see you, Natsu,” she said breathlessly as he teased her.

He turned her around. “Well, believe it, Luce,” he gave her a searing kiss and she melted against him. “Luce,” he put her hands in his and lifted them to give them a kiss. “I know this is our first date and all that but…”

“What?” She whispered to him.

“Would you mind if I go to your place tonight?”

“No,” she quickly added, “I’d rather get two more dates before I give you my honor.”

“Oh!” He smiled at her before he looked around and gave her a wicked grin. “Does _this_ count?” He cupped her breast with one hand and he slid the other into her jeans and teased her _there_ with the other.

“That’s… date… two.”

“Am I still unworthy?” He growled as she moaned against him and he kissed her to muffle her sounds. She looked around to see if there were people around but he stopped her. “There’s no one,” he entered her with his fingers and she ground her hips against him. “Don’t worry,” he said and kissed her again, his tongue danced with hers and her core grew hot at his touch.  

“That’s…nn…three…”

“Luce, fuck,” he moaned as she moved her hands to cup him. She unbuttoned his jeans and stroked him. He stopped kissing her as they pleased each other. They locked eyes, never stopping as they moaned and groaned together. For this, she knew without a doubt he could be patient, with her, with her body and her mind. He took his time, exploring her with his intoxicating gaze and she lost control and saw the stars just before he reached them with her.

After righting their clothes, they made their way down to a small patch of grass near them and laid down to catch their breath while looking at the stars.

“Did you like the planetarium?” Natsu grabbed Lucy’s hand and squeezed it.

“Yeah, let’s come here again.”

“Okay! We should come during the winter solstice. It’s really cool!”

His excitement was infectious. “When’s that?” She couldn’t remember the date, she wasn’t good with numbers.  

He giggled at her, his throaty laughs made her giggle too. “It’s in December.”

“That’s months away!” She roared with laughter, they must sound like crazy hyenas right now, she thought. “I can’t wait that long for another date!”

“Hmmm…” He looked at her in a way that made her feel warm. His cherry blossom hair looked soft and enticing with him looking like that. Her fingers itched to touch him.  

She coughed, trying to contain herself before she jumped on him. “Where do we go for date four?” She joked as she giggled and squeezed his hand.

“How about the beach?”

She groaned. “Not the beach…”

“Why?” He shifted to face her. “Don’t you like the beach?”

“Nope, I hate the sand.”

“But—that time that we went for my birthday—”

She groaned even louder. “I liiiiieeeed.”

“Awww, you lied for me? You’re such a good person!” He moved next to her and kissed her, it started out soft and sweet that then turned into fire. “Since Gray is with Juvia tonight,” he gasped against her lips. “How about we go to my place for date four?”

Lucy playfully looked at him, her finger to her cheek in feigned skepticism. “Hmmm… four dates in one day,” she said, “isn’t it a little too easy?”  

“Naah,” he cupped her cheek. “Not for the woman who has my heart,” he whispered and kissed her lightly. “How about you? Isn’t four dates in one day to easy?”

“Naah,” she kissed him, deep with everything she had. “Not for the man whose always had my heart.”


End file.
